


FenestraVultus

by Quirkstar9000



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24723619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quirkstar9000/pseuds/Quirkstar9000
Summary: this is some good old fashioned fun. Pretty much, this is a troll session where all the characters are based off of the Twelve Olympians (Roman specifically).
Relationships: n/a





	FenestraVultus

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Homestuck](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/633052) by Andrew Hussie. 



[I am reworking this right now, but this is what I have so far!]  
ACT ONE SCENE ONE

the night was young, the city slept. a lone hive hid away under ground of a wreak of the city long since forgotten. A young Gentle Troll hid from the eyes of his peers, waiting for the best moment to strike, and walk the streets of a harsh and unforgiving world.

This Gentle Troll's name is Martin Arecus, but he goes by the nick Badius Slick. He likes to talk quick, snappy, straight to da point! And one of his many interests is Blades. Martin just fucking adores blades, even the shitty ones! The way they 'Shlink' when stabbed into something, and that little 'Clinc' when their put away! Gives a man the chills! But he prefers big swords, as seen by the sword he always carries with him always no matter what, even cuddles up with it some times. its just a normal arming sword, strangely though he also always has a shield on hand, specifically a strange and legendary artifact, The Mages Reverse Doom Shield [MRDS]. its a pretty neat parma if you ask me, and especially if you ask Martin. Martin likes to also dress nice, wearing a tail coat and shirts with pants and suspenders, tipping it off with a nice fedora, black as night like the rest of his get up.

[if you couldn't tell already, his strife speccibus is Sword and Shield kind]

Martin takes a look over to his husk top. It only shows the many articles and tabs he has open at all times. he's a very busy man, especially with the fact that a Chump is currently trolling his as we speak and as Martin stands in the middle of his hive.

Martin Capture Logs his Grubtop into his linked list capture modus.-

The Linked List capture modus is based off of the Linked List data structure and behaves as such: When something is capture logged it will have a node. Said Node will point to another thing that is capture logged later. When the item that was capture logged later ( AB when B is used) then the list will be stable and you can use the Item freely. But when The item that was capture logged first is used (AB when A is used) Then the attached capture log will be used as well.

more simply put, Queue && Tree.

-with absolutely nothing else capture logged. Martin likes to keep things organised, usually by making them very small or stacking them atop one another and calling them 'one'; Like a professional.

Once he gets settled down in his leather chair, he then uses his Grubtop on his lap. Trollian and answers the chump messaging him.

This chump is one Martian shares a dream with. To rise through the ranks of the Alternian Mafia. Well, he sort of share this dream with all of his friends, even though they mostly see it as some sort of fancy name for the friend group, whatever a friend is.

The Alternian Mafia acts sort of like the secret police for the Empire. They not only running the schemes against the empire, but failing them too. Not many know this truth, leading to many false Mafia Gangs.

~adnimistativeGarbage[AG] started trolling confusedTopic[CT]~

AG: Hey Boss.

CT: What is it?

AG: Nothin much, just wonderin what we're going to do tonight.

CT: Nothing.

CT: We're going to do nothing.

AG: Are ya sure?

CT: What do ya mean by that?

AG: Isn't CA doin' somethin tonight?

CT: Say the full user, I don'st bother remembering all the useless Short hands people use. Its annoying.

AG: cloisteredAnalysis.

CT: Okay, what are they doing?

AG: Their adapting this weird code from GC's weird underwater ruins. The Game is supposed to be really important.

CT: Use the full user, how many times do I have to say!?

AG: ugh, sorry...

AG: glistiningConnection.

CT: okay, fish prick?

AG: Yeah I guess.

CT: Okay, Whats they doing?

AG: As I was saying... The two are adapting this supposed game from glistiningConnection's ruins is supposed to make a really important game. Something that will "change the world" they say.

CT: That does seem pretty important.

AG: Seem's so.

CT: I'll talk to them. Got any idea why they didn't even talk to me about it?

AG: No clue.

CT: Alright.

~confusedTopic[CT] ceased trolling administrativeGarbage[AG]~

This is when Martin starts to chew on the tip of his pen. He'll get to talking to the girl later. He Really hates talking to the girl. Now don't get thinkin any funny business. Not only is this man part of an kismesis with another troll, but also an auspistice two other trolls. Romantically, this man is gone through the roof!

This will totally be true fully to the end.

Believe it.

Martin checked up on the messaging client. Weird. There is nothing there. Nothing at all. Not anything. Its seems that he conveniently has nothing better to do at the moment. And that is when you would be wrong. He has plenty of better things to do. Like... as such... as...

~confusedTopic[CT] started trolling cloisteredAnalysis[CA]~

CT: Hey. Ya there. Need ya.

CA: What do you need me for?

CT: You are working on something?

CA: I am working on many things at the moment. I tend to multi-task.

CT: Anything fucking important?

CA: That depends.

CA: What do you consider "Fucking important"?

CT: Something about a game that's supposed to change the world. administrativeGarbage told be about it.

CA: Who is administrativeGarbage?

CT: What do you mean? You know you could just check your chump handle list right?

CA: Right, but who says the full user? we could just use the short hand.

CA: Example: administrativeGarvage = AG.

CT: Thats fucking bullshit and you god damn know it!

CT: We aren't fucking wrigglers, so call them by the proper user.

CA: Ok.

CT: Anyway, what is it that you are working on?

CA: Well, to not waste your time.

CA: We are making a game that will change the world, beset the destiny of our universe, and to achieve the total answer over the ultimate riddle.

CT: How much will we change the world?

CA: I do not know.

CT: You're making it right?

CT: How can you not possibly know what it will do?

CA: I am not making it per se, more like translating it.

CT: I thought you weren't that good of a programmer?

CA: That is what GA is for.

CT: What do you mean?

CA: She is handling the coding part by translating the glyphs in her Ruins.

CT: Makes sense.

CT: Well, are you done yet?

CA: Actually, yes. Yes we are. The second phase of the Project is in play, We already have some people que'd up to play.

CA: Want to play?

CT: Let me get more info, then I'll consider it.

CA: Alright.

~confusedTopic[CT] ceaced trolling cloisteredAnalysis[CA]~

Martin clasped his hands around beneath his chin, moving the pen around his mouth. He has to now talk and talk and talk... You know what, Martian thinks that this is enough for the hour, he needs to do something else for a little bit.

Martin sets down his grub top and goes over to his meal vault. He opens it to find very little inside. Wolf Mom must be out hunting the city for food. She is always late, and tends to sleep all day. Martin likes to wonder what she is doing late at night. Wonders if she wonders about him... Martin shakes his head as he grabs a filled Hydration Cylinder of Iced Black Tea. He sips it.

BLUH THIS IS ICED COFFEE! READ THE LABEL IDIOT!

After spitting and emptying a can of gunk into the sink, Martin goes back to the meal vault and opens it and actually fucking looks inside the damn'd thing for any sign of edible junk. All he has is this can of TAB. With a little taste he goes back to his grub top, and checks trollian to see not only for any clients, but for any one trolling him. Turns out... There is...

~greedyTelivision started trolling confusedTopic~

GT: Heeellllllooo boooss!

GT: Boss

GT: Boss

GT: Boss

GT: Boss

CT: What?

GT: Boss

GT: Ohh hey your on.

CT: God, why do you spam me all the time?

GT: Wouldn't you like to know?

CT: Yeah I actually would.

GT: ;p

CT: Stop that.

GT: Stop what?

CT: Spamming my Grubtop with wriggler nonsense.

GT: You got it boss!

CT: Thanks.

CT: Now, what do you want?

GT: I dont really *want* anything per se, more like *give* you.

CT: Give me what?

GT: A very special item.

CT: Okay, specific as ever.

GT: I know.

GT: Now, this is only for later.

GT: ?!

CT: I'm here

GT: No, thats the code.

CT: Code for what?

GT: The Game.

CT: Witch game?

GT: Ohh my god stop being obtuse, just, you'll figure it out.

~greedyTelevison[GT] ceased trolling confusedTopic[CT]~

That was a weird... What was even the point of that of that "Conversation"? Martin looks back through the log to see if there is anything encoded in this Bullshit. All the wriggler spamming, semi flirty black romantic advances, it was just unconscionably weird.

After shaking his head and resting his eyes for a few minute he start to read his favorite newsletter: Underground formal

This News site is the number one underground newsletter, as implied by the name. The underground is a large network of tunnels underneath the Alturnia surface that spreads through the entire city. Many of the lower class live in these parts, much like Martin who's blood is the lowest of the Blue bloods and usually used as the police force and rarely are used in the royal Court.

It was updated just this night.

The U.G. Railroad

By. subjectChanger

The Underground has been many a case of subject among the lower blue bloods. God, can we fix the fucking railing system? For fourty fucking sweeps this shitty excuse for a god damned railing system for the literal millennium's old system of transportation project that has had thousands of movies such ass:

~Troll Min Man-well Miranda goes on a musical adventure through the bumpy train rides and meets up with troll James McAvoy in a black/red romance that ends with a paleing romance while also fighting the hoard of Rat Hamster infestation in sector 55-AO3/FF. After words, getting pale-married as the two enjoy the rest of Eturnity inside the nookstain of the universe: Alturnia.

~Markus Feleus's rampage through the many tunnels, only for troll Matt Damon to seek the eternal stone inside Markus's heart: The bibliographical Documentary.

&...

~A Largely Unscripted Comedy Detailing the Experiences of a Pair of Ignorant and Excessively Hirsute Trolls from a Remote Underdeveloped Region of Central Alternasia as they Explore the More Civilised Areas of the Planet and Attempt to Comprehend the Niceties of their Culture; Humour Results from the Inevitable Clash of Beliefs and the Comedically Exaggerated Prejudice Displayed by the Protagonist (Ironically Himself Portrayed by a Noted Jewgish Comedian); Featuring a Lengthy and Important Subplot in which the Protagonist Seeks an Encounter With Troll Pamela Anderson Following the Unexpected Death of his Matesprit, Numerous Failed Attempts to Understand the Nature of Sarcasm, and Several Assorted Scenes of Gratuitous and Very Likely Undesired Nudity.

Does mention it previously in the title credit scenes and in the action sequence where they simultaniously plan out the movie.

BUT THAT IS ALL BESIDE THE POINT!

We have felt our asses been jumped up and down long enough, it is fucking time that we get a move on in our society and reinvent the fucking railway system!

That was fun to read, and Martin especially agrees. See, SC likes to keep things up, emotionally wise.

Ohh my, seems someone wants Martin's attention, one of his chumps.

~grandiousActivity started trolling confusedTopic~

GA: Heyya bossie pants!

CT: I told you to stop calling me that.

GA: I know, and dont care!

CT: ...

GA: Anyway, look, slick. Vercus told me you we're interested in the game.

GA: And suprise suprise you can be the first for the team!

CT: There's a team?

GA: Well there are two teams, the High team and the Low team. Low bloods .vs. High bloods.

CT: Doesn't that seem like a recipe for disaster?

GA: What do you mean?

CT: I think what you just said would lead to all of our deaths.

CT: We are trained to kill one another remember?

GA: And thats the point!

CT: what?

GA: Pretty much, we will all die by one another's hands.

GA: That is what it takes for each of us to grow up!

CT: Us... Killing eachother.

GA: Yes, exactly!

CT: I dont get it.

GA: I know, and you wont for a while. But believe me when I say, Our blood will be shed, and we only have each other to blame. This isn't my realm, but that is just what fate is. Our fate to be specific.

CT: Riiight.

CT: Look we both know there ain't nothing when it comes to fate. Fate is an illusion made to control us, and I don't much appreciate that very much, you see!

CT: So beat it with that non-sense.

GA: But that is where you are wrong!

CT: Where and how can you prove fate is real or not?

GA: Well, from what the old gods has shown me in my nightmares. You are currently wearing A tail coat, black pants and T-shirt, and your cute fidora.

GA: Ohh and Suspenders!

CT: ...

CT: That is bullshit!

CT: What do you mean "in my nightmares"?

GA: We'll i'm right, right?

CT: Yeah...

CT: You get me when you get me.

GA: :)

CT: *(

GA: Anyway, I'm being hornswaggled at the moment, brb!

~grandiousActivity[GA] ceaced trolling confusedTopic[CT]~


End file.
